


Exhibitionism

by DRAMAtical_Panda



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Denial, Exhibitionism, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:52:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6386287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRAMAtical_Panda/pseuds/DRAMAtical_Panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhibitionism

**Author's Note:**

> Shitty drabble sorry not sorry.

**Natsu:**

Okay. So Grey ALWAYS took off his clothes

and I always pretended I was bothered by it.

_GREY! PUT YOUR PANTS BACK ON!!_

But really....it was hot.

He.Was Hot.

Beautifully sculpted body with creamy white skin stretched over muscle. The tattoo on his buff chest matching his onyx hair.

I hated it when he put his clothes on.

But that doesn't change the fact that **I hate him.**

*-*-*-*-**-*-**-**-*-*-*

Natsu tried not to undress Grey with his eyes. He honestly didn't want to quit staring. Grey noticed this and casually walked over and removed his shirt on the way.

He wasn't in the mood for bickering.

Tossing the shirt into a corner, he abruptly grabbed Natsu's hand and jerked him to the hallway.

"Grey!! What the hell?" Natsu tried to cry out but it came out like a breathy moan when Grey pressed their bodies against each other.

**He hated him.**

Happy knew it was a good time to leave the humans to their "business"

"You're stupid."

"Excuse me, dumbfuck. I didn't ask for your opinion."

"Shut up" Grey mumbled as he leaned forward and kissed Natsu. "You're cute, but still stupid."

Without a struggle, Grey was relieved to find that the body pressed against the wall in front of him was less tense, as the gluttonous guy kissed back.

**He hated him.**

They melted into the kiss and it came very natural.

"How long did you plan on gawking at me, dumbass?"

Natsu clenched his teeth, holding back any rude remarks. He was a good kisser.

"Until you come and make out with me like you are now, bastard"

**He hated him.**

Without another word, they hauled each other off to a separate bedroom and locked the door.

**....Maybe hate was too strong of a word. •**   
  
  


**Requested by** **[FunkyTownSwaggy](http://www.wattpad.com/user/FunkyTownSwaggy) on Wattpad **

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Wattpad: @DRAMAtical_Panda


End file.
